Knowledge
by walkswithwheels
Summary: "The woman couldn't help feeling a nagging suspicion that something was amiss. The hour was so late… Who would contact a Pokémon professor in the middle of the night, except for an emergency?" AU, Companion fic to Holly Rising and future fic Usurping. Third part of the Traveler series.


**Welcome back to another fan fiction set in the Traveler universe! For those wondering, Traveler is the name of the series that Holly Rising, Usurping, the sequels, and companion fics are set in.**

 **This also means that since this fic is a companion story to both Holly Rising and future fic Usurping, there are massive spoilers for both current and upcoming chapters. There are also spoilers for Pokémon Sun and Moon and Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Finally, the story contains site spoilers for Pokémon X and Y.**

 **Finally, a word of warning that this fanfiction is very long in comparison to what I typically write. If you do not like longer works, this may not be the story for you.**

 **As always, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details.**

* * *

 **Knowledge**

The moon in the sky shone brightly, white beams blanketing a small city.

Normally, the place would be full of life. People would dash to and fro, either choosing to stay in the city, or taking one of its many connecting routes. Those headed for the quiet town of Pallet would take the route to the south.

Pokémon League hopefuls would steel themselves for the grueling Victory Road in west. Undaunted, they would take the mountainous Route 22, believing they could finally reach the end of their long journeys. Occasionally, a curious young Trainer would wander onto that route, only to be denied when they reached the gates that housed the region's Pokémon League.

There were those who would take the route to the north, heading into the mazelike Viridian Forest. The people were typically beginning Trainers, hoping to obtain their first Badge on the other side. Usually, there were also bug catching hobbyists running through. They hoped to add more insects to their collection as they tramped through the forest.

And the activity didn't even include the people who chose to stay in the city. There was the Gym, constantly filled with sound. The building would always come to life with the cries of Pokémon as they fought their fierce battles. The citizens walking near the Gym would say it was deafening, but the Gym Leader never cared.

Some claimed he had lost his hearing, but others whispered he was just concentrating on who he would give Badges to.

Or who would be the unfortunate soul that would be leaving the Gym without one.

But now, even the Gym was silent. No Pokémon let out their battle cries, and they didn't even walk on the street. No people ran to the many different areas, everything having gone still. The city, so vibrant during the day, now slept under the darkness of the night. Not even the Pokémon Center had lights. Most traveling Trainers were not up this late.

Now, the only light was from the moon. The only sound was the wind blowing through an endless green sea of trees.

At least, that _seemed_ to be the case.

Lights suddenly flashed from a building. The golden glow contrasted starkly against the darkened city. Somehow, no one woke up. The moon was no longer alone with its light, but neither light shined toward each other. Instead, the building almost could not be seen in the inky darkness. However, it was still possible to read the words "Viridian City Pokémon Lab."

The Viridian City Pokémon Lab was considered a fairly new, and by some, a fairly useless addition to the city.

"Why do we need a Pokémon Lab when there is Professor Oak's Lab right near us?"

"The professor is young and stupid. She'll never be able to accomplish anything!"

"What is the professor going to _do_ here anyway? She doesn't even know what she wants to study!"

On and on the insults raged, but despite that, the Lab still stood

No matter what the people said, the Lab was now serving its purpose.

Because it was clear at least one inhabitant of the Pokémon Lab was up.

Someone could be heard rummaging through the building, trying not to swear as he or she tripped over an object.

Finally, letting out a sigh, the inhabitant grabbed a chair and sat down.

Sitting near an open window, one could finally see the person's features.

It was clear now that whoever was sitting in the Lab was a woman.

A breeze hit her in the face. It blew her long red hair around, but she didn't care. Brown eyes stared out the window. The woman still wore a Pokémon professor's white lab coat in the dead of night. She let out another sigh. What she wouldn't give for her favorite red clothing!

Yet there was still work to be done. The woman could see that as she gazed around the lab.

Paperwork was strewn everywhere. The woman rapidly closed the window before her papers got blown away by the frigid night air. Even at this late hour, she could still hear a computer humming. The woman cringed. She'd forgot to turn it off, and hoped now it wouldn't overheat.

But the woman didn't start towards her machine.

Instead, her eyes wandered to a door in the back. If the woman listened closely, she could hear the sounds of creatures while they slumbered.

Beyond the door were the countless Pokémon she kept.

Some of them were for beginning Trainers, their eyes full of cheer as they were handed a new partner.

Others were from the woman's own time as a battling Trainer, and many were as strong as ever.

Still others were for research, because she didn't exactly know what Pokémon she wanted to study.

The woman still didn't quite know, but it wasn't like there was much else to do in town.

She had time, she constantly told herself.

The woman quickly turned to other thoughts, as she glanced to another Pokémon in the corner.

The Pokémon lay curled up on a giant pillow, body gently rising and falling. Occasionally, the Pokémon's body twitched, but the creature did not wake up. Blackness surrounded the area, yet the woman didn't need a light to see the Pokémon's snow white form.

She knew that the Pokémon's black claws, so deadly in battle, were now resting carefully on the pillow. A black horn and tail matched the claws. However, they could barely be seen as they blended in with the darkness around the creature. A blue face could also barely be seen, as the creature rested its head on its paws. There was a slight glow, but no light was turned on. Instead, it came from a stone embedded in a piece of jewelry. This piece of jewelry sat comfortably and securely around the Pokémon's neck.

The Pokémon let out a quiet howl, tossing and turning. The woman finally glanced up, concern written in her eyes.

But her Pokémon's did not open, and soon the creature was back to sleep.

The woman smiled.

Katrina always _had_ been a restless sleeper.

The woman felt herself stifling a yawn, as she longed to join Katrina and her other Pokémon.

But she couldn't.

Not when there was an important study to be done.

She couldn't decide which Pokémon she wanted to use, but she _could_ decide on Trainers.

And so she had decided on slightly older Trainers. Everyone was so focused on their younger, up-and-coming, peers that the more mature ones were often being left behind. Last time she checked, almost no one knew what they were like. How they interacted with their Pokémon... What Pokémon they chose… How they behaved on their journeys... And most importantly, how they differed from the younger and the much older…

To the woman, it seemed that the opportunities for studying something like this were vast.

Yet still, no one knew the answers to these questions.

And so the woman had decided she would answer them herself.

With one limitation.

She had decided she would only use Trainers aged 13 to 15. The world was already run by adults, after all. She didn't need any more of their input.

Surprisingly, the study was met with a massive response. Just yesterday she had sent off a horde of enthusiastic Trainers. The woman could still remember the young Trainers' faces beaming, starter Pokémon following them with their heads held high.

The woman found herself managing a small smile.

With such a high turnout, the study would no doubt be a success, and then she would become just as respected as other Pokémon researchers!

The woman's smile was finally interrupted by a yawn.

She rubbed her eyes. Study or not, she really must get some sleep… Turning the couch into a bed seemed silly at the time, yet now was proving useful for long nights…

Yet as soon as the professor decided to retire for the night, Katrina suddenly stirred. Without warning, her red eyes shot open, and she jerked her head up. Within minutes, the Pokémon was on her feet, a soft but deep growl escaping from her throat.

Now, the woman couldn't help showing her concern. Katrina wasn't normally like this… Unless something was about to happen… But there was nothing that she knew of…

The woman faced her Pokémon, trying not to let her voice shake.

"Katrina, dear, what is it?"

Katrina simply let out another growl, and nudged the woman from her seat.

The woman couldn't help her eyes going wide. If Katrina was this agitated, then the matter must be grave indeed.

But before she could ask again what was wrong, the woman heard a knock.

Katrina's growling continued as she walked with the woman towards the door.

The woman couldn't help feeling a nagging suspicion that something was amiss.

The hour was so late… Who would contact a Pokémon professor in the middle of the night, except for an emergency?

She tried not to share Katrina's agitation as she opened the door.

However, the woman had to stifle a gasp when she laid eyes upon the people standing there.

The people wore bizarre white suits that reminded the woman of astronauts. The suits had some blue on them, but the woman had no idea what it was for. Quite frankly, it just made them look more outlandish. After all, who would wear a suit like that unless they were going into space?

But that wasn't the strangest thing about them.

The oddest thing was that the woman couldn't see the others' faces. Instead, they were covered up by visors, and helmets the same color as their suits.

She thought everything made their skin look blue, and wondered why anyone would _want_ their skin to look that way.

After all, there were such morbid implications.

The woman resisted the urge to clench her fist.

Every fiber in her body screamed that something wasn't right with these people, and that she should just tell them to leave.

After all, what would such uncanny people be doing here, in a small town during the middle of the night?

But before the woman could ask who the strange people were, one of them, a male, stepped up.

There was an eerie calmness to his voice as he spoke. "Are you Julia Pine?"

The woman nodded. "I am. Can this wait until tomorrow? It's the dead of night."

The man shook his head gravely. "No, this is urgent."

Julia sighed.

Now she was _certain_ there was something amiss. What could be so urgent when she hadn't heard of anything?

Maybe the news just hadn't reached this area yet. After all, Viridian was a smaller city, and rather remote.

Perhaps she would hear about it the next day.

But, as the authority of the town, Julia knew that she was required to deal with all emergencies as soon as possible.

And in an emergency, every hour was critical.

And so Julia stepped back, allowing the outsiders into the lab. She'd wished that she'd tidied things up, but now was not the time to worry about that.

Instead, she noticed one of the newcomers had both a wary and mocking look in his eye.

Julia resisted glaring, wondering why the guests would do something so rude.

However, she quickly realized the man was looking at Katrina instead. She was suddenly aware that her Pokémon was still growling.

The professor was about to snap at her to be polite, but the man spoke first.

He laughed, but the professor could hear a dark undercurrent. "An Absol. A Pokémon that predicts disaster, and according to some people, causes it. Not a very good Pokémon for beginning Trainers to see, wouldn't you think?"

Julia couldn't resist shooting in a glare in the guests' direction, and Katrina's growling only grew louder.

What Pokémon she chose was none of her business!

Julia gave up trying to tell Katrina to be polite, instead fighting to control her own emotions.

Yet she lost that battle, and couldn't help snarling.

"Why are you here? What you want with me?"

The man did not pay attention to Julia's sharpened tongue. He didn't even flinch back at the Pokémon that looked like she was about to attack at any moment.

Instead, he responded in an even tone.

"You're doing a study on young teenage Trainers right now, correct?"

Julia fought again to control her emotions.

Others knew about the study, but she herself wasn't that well known…

So how did these people learn about what she was doing?

Julia couldn't stop herself from replying in a barbed tone. "Yes, and?"

It took all her effort not to clench her fist. If only these people would answer her questions!

But the man coolly replied. "We'd like to ask a favor of you. And it involves that study you are doing."

Now, Julia couldn't help clenching her fist. Her eyes grew hard.

"Why should I do a favor for you if I don't even know you?"

The man's voice took on a grave tone as he responded. "Because it's for the good of the region. You may not know it, but your homeland is in danger."

Julia found herself unable to respond, as Katrina let out a howl.

Julia's eyes went wide as she looked at her Pokémon, now shifting restlessly and clawing at the floor.

What could make Katrina this stressed? Julia couldn't remember the last time her Pokémon had acted like this!

What _on earth_ could be wrong? She hadn't heard of any danger…

Julia turned to the man, noticing he was fixing her with a smile that wasn't at all comforting.

He nodded a few times. "Your Pokémon knows. You should listen to her."

Julia finally found her voice. "This danger… What are you talking about? I haven't heard anything about it."

Infuriatingly, the strange man only answered with another question.

"Are you familiar with the distortions overtaking the region?"

This time, Julia could not help yelling. "Distortions? What you're saying makes no sense!"

But rather than get perturbed by the outburst, the man simply responded in his dark tone.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't. After all, normal people can't sense them…"

Julia's fury reached its peak as she shouted. "Then why even come here?"

Yet the man still remain unaffected, stating. "Because we believe you can help us stop them."

Before Julia had a chance to respond, the man continued. "The distortions are caused by something called an Ultra Wormhole. These Wormholes are give off energy, and are actually portals that lead to another world. Those that are near these Wormholes are bathed in the same energy. This is what some people can sense."

Julia shut her eyes.

She had heard about something like this in her studies… But she had dismissed it as elaborate rumors… Apparently, some lab in a far-off region had figured out something about it, but she thought it was nothing to concern her…

Never in all her years did she imagine she would be dealing with this firsthand.

Yet still…

Julia couldn't resist throwing up her hands as she came to another realization.

"How am I supposed to help you if I can't even sense the energy? I hardly know anything about Ultra Wormholes!"

The man simply replied.

"You can't sense the energy, but _we_ can. We come from a region far away, where Ultra Wormholes are common. And so we are able to sense the distortions that they cause in yours."

Julia fought back the urge to throw up her hands again. What did they need her for, if that was the case?

"I still don't understand what any of this has to do with me!"

She could hear Katrina's growls getting louder. Surely, the intruders would take the hint!

Yet, the man gave no indication that there was anything wrong as he continued.

"It is because of _where_ the distortions are. We believe that the distortions are coming from a Trainer with an immense amount of Ultra Wormhole energy. Therefore, we have spent time looking for this Trainer, but we have had no success. According to our calculations, this Trainer should be around 13 years old… The minimum age for your study, if I recall correctly."

Julia fought the urge to shiver. What did all this mean to these outsiders?

She forced herself to keep her voice steady.

"And what you want me to do?"

The man's voice took on a sinister tone, and this time, Julia couldn't help shivering.

"Ensnare them. Disarm them. Do whatever you need to do, as long as you have the Trainer we are looking for within your trap. After that, we can swoop in and take the Trainer down. We must stop the distortions at their source, no matter the cost."

At this, the Julia's eyes went wide.

Take the Trainer down, no matter the cost…

She hoped the outsiders weren't considering the worst, but given that she didn't know their history, she had no way of confirming…

The man seemed to pick up on her apprehension, and he stated.

"You will be compensated for this. I assure you, your heroics will not go unnoticed."

Julia shut her eyes, her Pokémon's growling resonating in her ears.

She had heard of professors making all sorts of difficult decisions, but _this?_ This was unlike anything she had heard of…

"Heroics…" She muttered.

That was how _the entire region_ could view her. If she took down a threat, she would be far and away the most accomplished professor ever seen! Not knowing what to study wouldn't matter anymore!

 _But this…_

This… Possibly destroying someone else… And a young Trainer at that, the ones Pokémon professors were supposed to protect…

Could it _truly_ be considered heroic?

She didn't think _she_ could view it as heroic, even if the region thought it was…

Julia suddenly wished she had a bottle of water, feeling a bitter taste in her mouth. She wondered what it was from, although in the back of her head, she knew.

So instead, she slowly opened her eyes. By some miracle, she could speak evenly.

"This is a lot to take in, so I need some time to think."

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you my answer now."

Julia expected the man to lash out or yell, but instead, he calmly nodded.

"Understood. We will leave you in peace. But remember, what we are doing is for the good of all regions."

Julia almost found her body moving on its own as she led the man and the other outsiders to the door. Quietly they walked out, not even waving farewell.

"For the good of all regions…" She muttered, once they were out of earshot.

Julia finally found herself shaking.

 _Was that really true?_

She was so lost in her own fears that she did not notice Katrina come up and nudge her.

The Absol had stopped growling, instead looking expectantly towards her pillow.

Julia nodded, finally feeling a wave fatigue coming over her.

She _really_ must get to bed…

Yes, a good night's sleep would make everything better…

Julia rapidly grabbed a change of clothes, walking over to the couch that had become her makeshift bed.

She collapsed on it almost as soon as she changed out of her lab coat.

She thought sleep would come easily after she closed her eyes.

Yet, that night, Julia slept fitfully. She thought she heard Katrina trying to calm her, but it was to no avail.

The dream would not leave her alone.

A name rang in her head like bells.

 _Annelle… Annelle…_

The name sounded so foreign, and yet so familiar…

But why would she know the name? It wasn't like it was hers… Oh, her mother had thought about naming her that, but she had chosen not to…

And why would she dream of a name change? A name was just a word…

Julia got her answer as another voice came to her.

She thought she felt a shiver going down her back as she recognized it.

It was the same man from before.

" _Using a pseudonym, I see. Given your history with Team Rocket, I suppose it's only natural."_

If they could have, Julia's eyes went wide.

History with Team Rocket? She didn't have anything to do with that villainous group! Julia remembered they tried to recruit her once, saying that they had a use for her talent with Pokémon. But of course, she had refused.

Why would she have a history now? And if she did, how would the man know about it?

Yet one voice rang out clearer than all the others.

Julia was glad she couldn't vomit, because she recognized the voice as her own.

" _You are right. The danger is real. I will help you."_

Another voice rang out, the man's.

" _I'm glad you understand. A pleasure to working with you."_

Yet Julia couldn't understand! Why would she help the man? And how was the danger he spoke of real when she couldn't even sense it?

Julia thought she could feel the blood draining out of her face as she recognized her own voice again.

 _The policewoman… She told me something interesting… It was when we were alone with Celadon's Gym Leader, in a Pokémon Center call… I found out something about one of the Trainers in the study, and I think the information will be useful to you…_

 _There's this girl named Holly… She's from Celadon and she has the energy… But she also already has a criminal history… So I'm sure she's the one behind everything…_

Julia wished she could scream.

What policewoman was the dream talking about? She wasn't ever with a policewoman, and there had been no Pokémon Center calls recently! And she hadn't seen Celadon's Gym Leader in a long time! She doubted she would've any reason to contact her now!

Moreover, how did Julia know Holly had the energy when she herself could not sense it?

As far as she knew, Holly didn't have a criminal history! And she didn't have any reason to pick one up!

Holly was only a plucky girl with a Torracat! How could she be behind everything?

And what was Julia doing, putting her in danger?

Yet before the Pokémon professor could get her questions answered, the dream ended.

She awoke to Katrina sleeping beside her bed. Dazed, Julia sat up and looked around.

Nothing around her had changed. It was still the dead of night, and she was safe in her Pokémon lab. For once, Katrina didn't stir.

And yet, Julia couldn't help feeling a prickle of dread creeping down her spine.

She knew something was amiss, but the worst part was that it felt like there was nothing she could do about it.

Days came and went, but nothing happened. The days turned into weeks, and life went on as normal. Occasionally, Julia would get contacts from Trainers in the study, or other professors. But nothing suggested anything out of the ordinary.

Julia found herself wearing a weak smile.

Perhaps, her fears were groundless.

But that idea was quickly quashed one day, when Katrina start growling again.

Julia blinked. What had made Katrina so distressed?

Julia glanced at her Pokémon, who was once again beginning to nudge her.

"What is it this time?"

Katrina started towards the door and her Trainer quickly followed.

However, she found it difficult to keep up with her Pokémon's brisk pace. Whether it was because of surprise or fear, she did not know.

It wasn't like Katrina to become this agitated even _once,_ let alone _twice._

What could be wrong?

Julia cringed as she heard a knock on the door. She prayed it wasn't who she thought it was, but given Katrina's unusual behavior, there could be no other answer…

Sure enough, when Julia opened the door, the bizarre people from before were standing there.

Another man stepped forward, but he was younger than the one Julia had seen before. His clothing made it so she couldn't see much else about him, though.

Before she could ask any questions, the newcomer asked one of his own.

"Well, have you considered our request?"

Julia nodded, once again ignoring her Pokémon's snarling.

"I have, but I still am unable to give you an answer."

There was no missing the grave tone in the younger man's voice as he stated. "You need to give us your answer soon. You are running out of time."

Julia couldn't help her eyes going wide. "What do you mean?"

The younger man kept his grave tone as he continued. "Are you aware of the disturbances that happened in a place called Pewter?"

Julia nodded. One of the Trainers in the study had been involved. Naturally, Julia would know. But it didn't seem like anything to be concerned about…

So, rapidly, she replied.

"That? That was just a common theft. And all the stolen goods were returned…"

The younger man shook his head so fiercely that Julia flinched back.

"I'm not talking about the thief. I'm talking about the poisoning."

Julia fought to keep her composure, as she recalled _exactly_ what the younger man was talking about.

She had heard of a Trainer being poisoned by a wild Nidoran. Yes, a young girl with a Torracat… Luckily, she had been rescued, and had made a full recovery.

And so Julia had brushed it off as an unfortunate accident.

The girl had been inexperienced, and inexperienced Trainers sometimes did not know how to properly handle encounters with wild Pokémon.

But apparently, the mishandled encounter was more serious than she thought.

She shook her head.

Perhaps the strange young man was exaggerating.

Nevertheless, Julia spoke to him.

"Yes, I am aware that one of the Trainers in my study got poisoned by a wild Pokémon. But she's completely recovered, and is continuing her journey now. Why is that incident still important?"

The young man's voice betrayed no emotion as he replied. "The poisoning is proof that the danger exists. It is proof that the distortions are real."

Julia couldn't help feeling her rage rising. How was a single Pokémon attack proof that the world was distorted?

She was aware of her voice becoming a shrill yell, and this time, Julia made no effort to control it.

"So now a Pokémon naturally attacking someone that is encroaching on its territory is suddenly because of a distortion that most people can't even see? That's absurd!"

Yet the man paid no attention to Julia's outburst as he replied. "When was the last time you heard of someone being attacked by a Pokémon? Do you constantly run in fear of them?"

This time, Julia couldn't help flinching.

She could not remembered the last time someone had been attacked by a Pokémon. And absurdity or not, the young man _did_ have a point…

And now he was continuing.

"Pokémon can react to the distortions much more than humans can. So the distortions are making some of them act oddly and more aggressive."

He suddenly gestured to Katrina.

Julia turned to her Pokémon, whose growls resounded throughout the room. She suddenly let out an earsplitting howl, and it seemed like she was about to strike at any moment.

The young man didn't even flinch at Katrina's display. Instead, he glanced straight at Julia as he continued to speak.

"Look at your Pokémon. It's not normal for her to act that way, is it?"

Julia quickly shook her head. She might not have been sure what was happening, but she was sure of _that._

She was drawn back to the young man's voice. "The distortions are causing her distress. She can sense the damage they are doing."

Julia did not respond, instead closing her eyes.

Katrina's species could sense disasters, so what the young man said _could_ make sense.

And yet…

Something didn't add up…

It sounded as though the distortions had been around for a while… Yet Katrina hadn't been acting up until recently…

And she only acted up when these intruders were around…

Did that mean…

Julia was ripped from her thoughts as the young man spoke again.

"If someone doesn't do something, attacks like the poisoning in Pewter will continue. And that is why we need your help."

Julia couldn't stop her voice from trembling as she spoke.

"I still need more time to consider my decision. I will give you my answer soon, I promise."

The young man shook his head.

"You don't have much time. At this rate, there may not even be a "soon"."

And before Julia could even respond, the outsiders had walked out the door.

Julia heaved a huge sigh as Katrina walked back.

She certainly didn't want anyone else get hurt…

But she couldn't agree to something so crazy, especially when it was put forth by people she barely knew…

Julia hoped that there would not be anything else so bizarre in the future.

Or unsettling.

And for a few weeks, that appeared to be the case.

Until one day, when she noticed a phone icon in the corner of her laptop screen.

And it was ringing.

Julia had no reason to suspect anything. After all, Trainers made calls from PCs all the time…

But nothing could have prepared her for seeing a purple haired policewoman on the other side of the screen.

Nor was she prepared for what the other woman had to say.

The words had never been so vivid, and yet at the same time the message was a blur.

 _There was a Trainer in the study, Holly… She had murdered a Pokémon, a Nidorina… All because it had poisoned her when it was a Nidoran… And she had attacked the policewoman several times, once even putting her Pokémon at risk… After that, she took out her anger on a traveling Trainer that had tried to stop the chaos…_

 _And Holly was in the city now, awaiting the end of the call that would decide her arrest…_

It took all of Julia's effort to control her emotions.

This must've been the criminal record the dream was referring to!

But still…

Holly _couldn't_ have done all this! She had been almost bouncing up and down with joy to receive a Pokémon and start her journey! She _couldn't_ have done anything that would end it so senselessly…

And yet…

Julia thought back to the distortions… Yes, those distortions… They must have done this… They must have influenced Holly somehow, and she committed the horrific acts…

But things still didn't make sense…

The strange people had mentioned _Pokémon_ acting out and aggressive around the distortions… They'd never mentioned _people_ acting the same way…

So, what if…

But Julia was torn from her thoughts by the sound of another phone call. She barely registered the movement of her hand as she answered it.

Within minutes, the screen on her computer split, and Julia could see another person.

The other person was a woman with black hair with a red headband. Her brown eyes contained kindness, but Julia could also detect a firmness in them. She thought she could see a tan kimono, but she wasn't entirely sure.

Julia shuddered. She knew who this was, even though it had been a long time since they'd last met in person.

The Gym Leader of Celadon, Erika.

And Holly's adopted mother.

If there was such an important figure here, things were serious.

But Julia paid no attention to Erika, or to the Gym Leader's proclamation that Holly was to be removed from the League Challenge.

Instead, Julia focused on another person slowly making her way into the call.

She blinked. The dream had said that she and the policewoman were to be only with Celadon's Gym Leader.

But as this other person was approaching, it was clear that wasn't the case.

So what was going on?

Julia tore herself from her confused thoughts as she focused again on the other person.

The person pulled a wheeled machine behind her, although she moved deceptively quiet. Julia didn't think that the policewoman even noticed her companion until she parked herself beside her.

The policewoman's eyes were wide, but she quickly regained her composure. Immediately, the compatriot looked over to a chair with handles. Her lips moved as she started to phrase a question, but before she could finish, the policewoman was on the move.

She rapidly grabbed the chair and placed it in front. Her companion drove her machine up against the chair, and Julia could hear an audible thud. Rapidly, the companion exited the machine. She seized the chair's handles and swung herself into it.

The policewoman quietly asked her if she could see, and the companion nodded.

Erika smiled despite the situation, saying something to the companion about how the call involved her, so _of course_ she would want to be in it.

Yet Julia couldn't focus on either of them.

Instead, she stared straight at other person. The companion returned the gesture, and a glimmer of recognition flashed in her eyes.

Her dark blue eyes.

They gave sight to someone with similarly dark brown hair. The hair was so short it made her look like a male, but Julia knew she wasn't. The companion had clothing that matched her eyes. Although Julia could see she had a bit of paleness in her face, the policewoman's companion held a calm, resolute, look. She appeared almost expectant, and Julia wondered what she was waiting for.

Julia was immediately lost in thought. She'd met let someone like this before… Now if only she could remember her name…

What was it?

Karly… Kirsten… No, those weren't correct... But it had to be something similar…

Suddenly, Julia was hit by a burst of recognition.

 _Kristine._ The companion's name was _Kristine._

Julia wondered how she remembered the name, and suddenly flashed back to a time long before.

 _A young girl, bleeding from her back and nose... She was in Celadon's dark alleyways, most likely after being jumped… The poor thing probably didn't know not to go in the city alleys at night… Or she had gotten lost…_

 _Judging by her terrified expression, it could've been either of those things… But at least she let Julia take her back to the group she'd been with… After she and her injured Pokémon had gotten some medical attention first… Julia remembered breathing a sigh of relief when the girl was finally back in safety…_

 _And then Julia had quickly forgotten the encounter, never expecting to see that girl again…_

But now…

That encounter was more than a decade ago. The frightened girl that had stood before her was now a confident young woman.

What was she _doing_ here?

Julia turned back to the policewoman, was now introducing the other as Kris. Apparently, the young woman was wandering before she was attacked by Holly. And she could sense some sort of energy. Supposedly, Holly had this energy.

 _Energy…_

 _Energy…_

The man Julia had talked to had mentioned energy as well.

And the dream had said Holly had the energy, which meant she was behind the distortions…

But…

This couldn't be the same thing…

Could it?

Julia drifted back into the call as she heard something about the study.

However, she didn't register the words.

Instead, Julia's mouth began to move, but she didn't really pay attention to what she was talking about.

At least, until Kris's eyes went wide.

And at that point, the young woman was shaking her head.

She couldn't do the study. She was too old, she claimed.

Julia still wasn't registering words properly, but she managed to make out one phrase escaping from her own lips.

 _How old are you?_

Julia registered a response.

 _25._

The Pokémon professor somehow kept her eyes from going wide.

That _couldn't_ be her age…

If she was 25 now, then that would mean that back then…

If her birthday fell just right…

Then she'd be…

 _Eligible._

And if she was eligible for this study, and she had that energy…

Julia shook her head.

Even if Kris could _sense_ the energy, that didn't necessarily mean she could _create distortions_ with it…

And Julia didn't even know if the energy Kris could sense was the same one that the outsiders had mentioned…

She was just jumping to conclusions.

Julia registered more speech, realizing it was coming from Kris.

 _Is something wrong?_

Julia blinked, noticing concern had filled the young woman's eyes.

Kris was nothing if not perceptive.

So Julia reassured everyone that everything was fine.

She wondered if Kris would sense that that she just told the biggest lie of her life.

But if Kris could sense anything, she didn't indicate it.

Instead, Julia felt her body moving on its own again.

She spoke of exceptions… Of comparisons… Of studying disabled Trainers when no one else could…

She spoke of age being only a minor inconvenience…

She spoke a single question…

 _Will you participate?_

Julia was aware of what she was doing, and yet she still felt as though she had no control.

There was still the request from the outsiders! She could be putting someone else in danger!

Was she trying to _trap_ this Trainer?

To _protect_ her?

Julia couldn't say.

What she _did_ know was that Kris was listening.

The young woman had shut her eyes, deep in thought.

The call had gone eerily silent.

Julia wondered if the silence would last forever.

And then…

Kris's eyes opened.

And one word came out of her mouth.

 _Yes._

Julia hoped Kris wouldn't notice that she was trembling.

Sometime later, the call ended. Later on, the activities of the day ended too.

And once again, Julia found herself in her makeshift bed.

But as before, she couldn't sleep.

 _Kris's age… The fact that there was mutual recognition… The energy she could sense… And the fact that she had agreed to a study from an unknown professor with almost no hesitation…_

 _It couldn't be a coincidence… It just couldn't be…_

Julia tossed and turned in her bed.

Perhaps she was just overanalyzing. A good night's sleep would clear her head.

But that good night's sleep never came.

Before she knew it, it was morning.

And the sound that woke her up was another phone call.

Julia dragged herself over to her computer, answering the call.

She realized she wasn't the only one that had a stressful night.

Kris's face was deathly pale. The young woman looked like she was cringing, and Julia noticed her eyes were wide. Julia thought she could see the young woman shaking, but she tried to dismiss it as just a trick of a light.

Julia blinked.

What had happened to Kris?

Could she do anything to help?

Julia was drawn to the policewoman as she stepped forward.

There was a stern vibe in her eyes, but they softened to an almost motherly gaze as she looked at the distressed Kris.

The policewoman's face broke out into a smile.

Julia could see her mouthing the words "you'll be fine."

Kris only gulped.

Julia couldn't stop concern from showing in her eyes.

Where was that confidence she had seen in Kris before?

Was it all acted?

Would it ever come back?

The Pokémon professor was drawn to another figure in the call. She was on Kris's other side, and placed a hand on her shoulder. The other figure squeezed it gently, and Julia could detect a protective air about her.

There was yet another figure, slightly in front of the policewoman, but not in anyone's way. Her attire looked like a snake, but there was only warmth in her red eyes. She reached over, clasping Kris's hand. Kris gave it a gentle squeeze, and Julia could see some of the color return to her face. The other person gave a small smile, and Julia resisted the urge to smile herself.

She might not have known who this person was, but it was clear she was someone Kris was close to and trusted. Having a close companion would make things easier for the poor woman.

Now, Kris took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

Yet all Julia could do was blink.

She was certain the other woman hadn't been there before. Which would mean Kris had met her recently.

But what would happen for the other woman to want to protect Kris so soon after meeting her?

And what about the woman that was Kris's friend?

How did the two meet, and why wasn't the other woman there from the beginning?

Julia wondered if she would find out more about the two. She focused on what the newcomers looked like.

The first was dressed in the attire of a golfer, and Julia could see strength in her eyes. Her clothing also reminded Julia of birds, and she wondered if that was what this woman used in battle.

Julia vaguely remembered hearing that this woman was the Champion of a far off region, but she couldn't remember for sure. That would certainly explain the protectiveness, though… Seeing as Champions had the duty to defend all honest Trainers…

However, Julia couldn't even remember the woman's name.

Unfortunately, she couldn't recall the name of the second newcomer, either.

Somehow, she remembered that this person was called Queen of something, but she couldn't remember anything else. Perhaps it was just a title, because Julia couldn't remember the last time there were truly kings and queens.

Queen or not, the other woman looked regal.

She stood tall and proud, almost towering over her companions. No one indicated that she needed to move, so she must not have been _that_ tall. The other companion had black pants that matched her long hair, although Julia could also see red highlights in the latter. There was also a golden design on the other newcomer's waist, and long purple gloves covering her hands and wrists. She was also wearing violet-blue high heels, and a tank top the same color. Julia noticed that, aside from the gloves, the tank top was the only clothing on the second newcomer's upper body. Julia wondered how the black-haired woman didn't get cold.

Maybe she had sweatshirts stashed somewhere.

The woman suddenly glanced straight at the screen. Her red eyes rapidly lost all warmth, adopting a chilling, stoic gaze.

Julia resisted the urge to flinch back.

If Kris trusted this person, then she could too.

But still…

How could Kris deal with someone so intimidating?

Intimidating or not, the woman was clearly someone important.

But try as she might, Julia couldn't remember her or the golfer's name.

Luckily, she found out now.

The golfer's name was Kahili, and she was the Champion of a region called Alola… She had come because what was happening in Kanto was affecting her home region… Holly had tried to escape arrest, and Kahili had assisted in taking her down… And since Kris was involved in what was going on in Kanto, Kahili joined figuring she could find out more information…

The other woman's name was Lucy, and her title of Queen was just a name people gave her… She had actually traveled with Kris before, and it helped her through some tough times… Lucy had gotten worried when she found out her friend was in danger, and headed towards Cerulean… She'd arrived just in time to see Holly try to escape arrest. Lucy instinctively teamed up with Kahili, and the two thwarted Holly's efforts… The black haired woman joined the group immediately afterward, still worried about Kris and wanting to help her again…

Julia didn't pay it much attention.

But what the Pokémon professor heard next made her sit straight up.

Kris had a panic attack that night, and had agreed to see a doctor during the journey… A foreign Pokémon, Tulip, had tried to protect her during the attack… Tulip was a species of Pokémon called Nihilego, and had fused with Kris years ago… The fusion was apparently to help treat some medical condition, but nothing had come of it… Tulip's identity had been kept a secret until now... Apparently, the policewoman wanted Kris to register Tulip with the League, in case anything happened…

Julia registered that her mouth was moving, but she couldn't hear what she was saying.

Instead, she focused on something else that had come up during the conversation.

The fusion had made Kris part Pokémon… And the Pokémon she was with could sense the energy from Ultra Wormholes… Moreover, Kris's exposure had left her bathed in that energy…

And that meant…

 _Kris_ could sense the energy from them too…

And she knew well what they were like…

But…

Did that also mean…

A question formed in Julia's mind, and before she knew it, it had escaped her lips.

 _Does the fusion allow you to open Ultra Wormholes?_

Kris had answered rapidly, still looking expectant.

 _Yes, but I can't always control the power._

Julia's eyes went wide, and the rest of the call was a blur.

For soon as it stopped, Julia could see something else.

She could see that information was falling into place, like the pieces of a puzzle.

Kris _had_ been eligible for the study the first time Julia met her.

But she had aged since.

And the outsiders…

They must have met Kris at the same time Julia did… Or at least, they'd heard of her…

And _the outsiders_ had not taken into account that she'd grown up…

But they _had_ known that Kris could sense the energy from Ultra Wormholes, and that the energy was probably overflowing from her…

And they had known she could create them…

And if Kris created the Ultra Wormholes…

Then she created the distortions too…

And the bizarre people Julia had met with _knew that._

Julia's eyes went wide.

The dream had been wrong. _She_ had been wrong.

Criminal history or not, Holly had nothing to do with what was going on.

No, the true target was Kris.

The older man's words echoed in her mind.

 _We must stop the distortions at their source, no matter the cost."_

Julia clenched her fist.

No matter the cost…

She finally understood what that meant now…

And now…

She had the Trainer, and the trap was set…

Everything else would be so simple…

But…

Could she really do it?

Could she really put countless Trainers at risk, in order to destroy a single one?

And would the region really consider the act heroic?

Or would they mourn the loss of one they saw as innocent, while painting _her_ as a villain?

The outsiders had promised Julia she'd be well compensated…

But…

What if that wasn't how things went? Any compensation wouldn't matter if she was forever viewed as a monster…

Julia shut her eyes.

And as she did, Kris's words came rushing back to her.

 _I can't always control the power._

Julia quickly found herself murmuring. "Can't always control the power, huh?"

The Pokémon professor opened her eyes, nodding.

Julia had her answer now.

Katrina's menacing growl snapped her out of her work that night. As her Pokémon nudged her, Julia didn't even ask what was wrong.

Instead, she simply steeled herself for what she knew was coming.

She barely registered moving to the door, or opening it to find the bizarre people there.

This time, an older woman spoke.

"You know why we are here."

Julia nodded.

"I do."

The woman wasted no time. "Have you decided on your answer?"

Julia nodded again. "I have."

The woman gestured. "Then step out here, so that all of us can hear it."

Julia did as she was told, Katrina following at her side.

Julia winced as the cold of the frigid night air bit into her skin.

But this was worth it, she figured.

All of the outsiders needed to hear her words.

Julia took a deep breath, her voice coming out steady and strong. "I'm sorry, but I won't help you."

There was an eerie silence, and Julia figured this wasn't the answer the intruders were expecting.

Yet the woman that had spoken before quickly recovered her composure.

"Why is that? You _do_ wish to protect the region, don't you?"

Julia nodded. "Yes, but…"

The Pokémon professor paused as she considered her next words.

"That Trainer you're looking for… Did it ever occur to you that she might've aged?"

Julia expected the outsiders to be taken aback, but they remained unperturbed. Julia also noticed that none of them seemed to be surprised that she mentioned the Trainer's gender. She wondered if that was because they already knew about her.

But she didn't have time to continue wondering as the other woman replied.

" _Oh,_ the Trainer might have aged out of the study. No matter. You can still help us find her."

A new sharpness entered Julia's eyes, and her voice rang out in the night.

"Did it ever occur to you to give that Trainer a chance? That she could be taught to _control_ her power? And then she wouldn't distort the world?"

Her voice grew even louder, and Julia briefly wondered if she would wake the entire city up.

However, she decided she did not care. She took a deep breath.

"Did you ever consider there was another way to deal with the problem? A way that didn't involve destruction? Did you ever consider that this Trainer was a human being?"

Julia looked around as the area was filled with another uncomfortable silence.

She thought she heard a quiet gasp, and turned her head towards the source of the sound.

It appeared to come from a girl around Holly's age. Julia could make out a curly long red braid down her back. Julia couldn't see her face, but she guessed from the fact that she was shaking that the girl was terrified.

Julia nodded.

Perhaps she had convinced _one_ of them of the ridiculousness of the plan.

Yet the others didn't pay any attention to their distressed comrade.

Instead, the other woman spoke evenly.

"Regardless of your feelings, the power of the distortions is dangerous. It must be destroyed."

Julia shook her head fiercely.

"I don't think so. _What's dangerous_ is putting several Trainers in peril, for the sole purpose of eliminating an innocent one. And I refuse to do that."

She looked straight at the other woman as she continued.

"Especially since there is another way to deal with the problem of the distortions, so there's no reason to destroy the Trainer causing them."

This finally seemed to break the other woman's composure, and she snarled.

"You don't know anything!"

Julia kept her voice icily calm as she replied.

"I know a name."

Another eerie silence followed as the intruder stepped back.

Julia narrowed her eyes as she replied.

"That Trainer you're searching for… Her name wouldn't happen to be Kris, would it?"

This time, several gasps came from the outsiders. The other woman's calm demeanor continued to fade as she suddenly shifted.

Her voice rose to a high pitch as she asked her question. "How do you know that name?"

Julia shook her head, ignoring the woman.

"I can see I hit a nerve. What does the name Kris mean to you?"

The other woman clenched her fist, snarling back.

"As if we'd tell you!"

She thrust out her hand, and Julia cringed as she recognized the gesture as a signal.

"We will have to use force! All members, attack!"

There was a flicker of movement, and Julia could hear the pounding of footsteps. Before she could register where the sound was coming from, countless other people swarmed the area. They seemed to cover almost every inch of ground, and Julia quickly realized these people were preventing her from going further into the city. Julia couldn't see the intruders' faces in the night, but she didn't doubt that they were armed to the teeth.

Thankfully, the lab wasn't blocked off, but Julia knew it was hardly a safe haven.

With all the Trainers the outsiders had, they would just tear the entire place down.

And the Pokémon inside…

Most of them could fight, but they couldn't handle something like this…

So Julia stood outside and grimaced.

 _Of course_ the villains would have more people hiding, in case they needed to attack.

And they _never_ intended to let her back out of the request. If they couldn't coax her with words, then they would convince her with brutality.

Julia growled.

She should have expected something like this. It would make sense, given the intruders' determination…

But if they were going to try and force her to submit, then she wouldn't go down without a fight.

Before the other Trainers could even throw their Poké Balls, Julia grabbed her right sleeve and yanked it up. On her wrist was a black ring, and the ring had a rainbow colored stone in the center. The stone glittered eerily in the night, and Julia wasted no time tapping it with her other hand.

A glow surrounded the ring, and she held her wrist up high.

Her voice rang out louder than it ever had, as a single, clear, command left Julia's lips.

"Katrina, Mega Evolve!"

Julia's Pokémon howled as jumped in front of her. The jewelry around the Absol's neck glowed with the same light as the ring on Julia's wrist. Katrina let out a deafening roar as the light surrounded her. It turned a blinding white, mercilessly growing stronger. The white light soon surrounded the entire area, bathing everything in its powerful radiance.

Julia could hear the screams of the intruders as they were blinded.

However, she remained calm and continued looking. She couldn't see Katrina now, but she knew her Pokémon was all right.

After all, this was something the two had done countless times before.

This technique was taught to only the strongest and most respected Pokémon Trainers.

And it was something that these villains clearly had no chance against.

After a while, the light faded, and Katrina stepped up.

However, she was not the same being as before.

Her whole body bristled, rippling with strength. The white fur on her head now dropped down, covering one eye. However, Julia knew she could still see. The horn on her head wasn't as long, but it was thicker. Julia knew it was just as deadly.

But the most stunning change was the fur on Katrina's back. It resembled majestic white wings, and Katrina looked like she could just fly away. Anyone who could see her now could mistake Katrina for an angel. She certainly could have been one, as she gently swept her winglike fur up and down.

More screams erupted from the distressed crowd the instant Katrina's new form performed the motion. Julia could see that some of them were blown off their feet, even though there was no wind.

Despite the situation, Julia held back a smile.

It was clear the outsiders were not used to the terrifying aura that this form radiated.

Julia rapidly remembered that those not used to the aura could die from it. With a twinge of pity, she wondered if some of the outsiders were already dead.

But she pushed the pity away.

She wasn't about to give these villains time to recover.

Julia thrust out her hand.

"Katrina, Dark Pulse! Fill this entire area, and take all our enemies out!"

Katrina let out a vicious scream as a blackish purple aura radiated from her body. Another scream, and the aura shot out from her. The aura had turned into orbs of darkness, and the orbs slammed into Katrina's foes.

Julia heard more pained screeches, as the orbs set out to destroy anything they touched. Yet Katrina still sent out more, accompanied by the intruders' wails of pain.

Julia surveyed the scene before her. Any enemies that were standing before had now been slammed onto the ground. Some writhed in agony, but this time, Julia didn't have a shred of sympathy. Others lay motionless, but she paid them no mind.

Instead, she shouted another command.

"Katrina, use Psycho Cut to hold them down!"

Katrina let out another howl, and the horn on her head glowed blue with psychic energy.

All of the intruders glowed blue too, and many of them groaned as they were pinned to the ground.

Despite her victory, Julia could not miss the flicker of strain in Katrina's eyes.

She couldn't hold that many people down without it taking a toll on her body... And this was after attacking them all as well…

Katrina wouldn't be able to keep the enemies pinned for very long.

Julia briefly felt a flicker of regret for putting her Pokémon through such pain.

But she needed answers.

And she had to get them fast.

She scanned the area, finally locating the fallen form of the woman that she had spoken to earlier. Although helpless, the other woman was still alive.

Rapidly, she walked over to the intruder. Her sharp eyes glared as she towered over her opponent. The other woman tried to shrink back, but the psychic power held in place.

Julia's voice boomed in the night, as cold as the frigid wind.

"You will tell me everything. Now, what does the name Kris mean to you?"

The other woman took a deep breath, no longer trying to flinch away. She must've known she had lost as she quietly replied.

"The name has countless meanings… Because there are others, many others, with the same name and face."

Julia couldn't stop her eyes from going wide.

"What? How is that possible?"

Could it be from cloning? She had heard of that… Apparently some crazy scientist had tried it and failed... Some Trainers could replicate his methods, but last Julia heard they shared their secrets with only a select few. And the methods were of dubious legality, with anyone caught getting in trouble.

But to clone so much that there would be countless people with the same name and face? That didn't seem feasible…

Julia focused her gaze on the other woman again as she continued to speak.

"It has to do with where we come from. The truth is, our group… Is from somewhere very far away. But we are not from another region. No, we are from an _entirely different world_."

Julia's eyes continued to go wide.

She had heard about this… Ways to get the other worlds, and the strange creatures who lived there…

But it was dismissed as a rumor, a theory…

And depending on who was asked, something crazy…

Crazy…

Yes, that would definitely explain why these people were so eccentric…

And yet…

To have proof of these other worlds right in front of her...

Julia thought it was almost too much to believe.

The other woman somehow picked up on Julia's surprise, laughing dryly as she responded.

"There are many other worlds, more than you can even dream of. Some are so bizarre it seems like they could only exist in a fairytale. Others are very similar to what you have here."

She paused before going on. "But all those who can sustain human life... Have their own Kris."

Julia couldn't help blurting out. "And _how_ would you know this?"

The woman coolly replied. "Our world has very advanced technology. We can easily use it to travel to other ones."

Julia couldn't help flinching.

These people… They could travel to other worlds…

And each world had its own Kris…

And these intruders clearly were her enemy…

Julia was torn from her thoughts as the woman began speaking again.

"Those Trainers called Kris… They lived differently… They acted differently... Some of them even looked different from each other… Still others had different names… And then there were those that had a different name _and_ face from the others… But they all had one thing in common."

A prickle of dread ran down Julia's spine as she realized what was coming next.

She tried not to gasp at the woman's next words.

"They all would get the power to distort the world. If they weren't using it already."

Julia clenched her fist.

"Then, you don't mean you…"

The other woman only nodded.

"The only way to get rid of the distortions is to destroy their source… And so we had no choice but to cut Kris's life short… Again and again…"

Julia couldn't help shouting in response.

"Even the ones that had no power?"

The woman nodded.

"Even those."

Before Julia could reply, the other woman continued.

"We have psychics… They could see the future… Kris was _always_ destined to get the power to distort the world… No matter what world she herself was from…"

The woman's voice took on a dark tone, and Julia flinched back.

"Unless her life ended before then."

Julia was vaguely aware of the psychic power on the Trainers weakening ever so slightly.

She thought it was because of the strain on Katrina, but was instead alerted to the sound of someone retching.

Julia turned to see the redhaired girl trying her best to back away. Her head was turned to the right, and she had vomited harshly onto the grass. When the girl was done, the psychic power glowed fiercely, and all of the enemies were restrained again.

Rage still burned in Julia's eyes.

If the bizarre people couldn't see what their plan would do to Kris, couldn't they _at least_ see what it was doing to their _own comrade?_

Yet the other woman didn't seem to care.

Instead she looked back at Julia, not conceding an inch of ground.

Julia felt her rage rise even more, fire blazing in her eyes.

She threw up her hands.

"So you'll _murder_ an innocent Trainer over a _fleeting possibility_ of something happening? Or a wrong _she never knew she did?_ Or even a wrong _she couldn't commit?_ You'd do this without considering any other options, or even the consequences?"

The woman nodded, a dark laugh coming from her.

"You should know the answer by now."

Before Julia could come up with a retort, the other woman continued.

"Besides, there is no proof that we ever did any of this. I could be just feeding you a bunch of lies. Most people don't even know of our existence."

Julia clenched her fists as the other woman went on.

"There's no way you can stop us."

Julia narrowed her eyes, and she glared straight down at the woman.

"I _can't,_ but Kris _can._ I will send her after you. When she finds you, the hunter will become the hunted."

Julia was suddenly alerted to the sound of heavy panting. This was soon followed by a moan, and she quickly realized the glow of psychic power was finally dissipating.

Julia stole a rapid glance behind her, only to see Katrina collapse into a heap on the ground. The white light appeared again, but it was not nearly as bright. Julia clenched her fist as she realized what this meant.

Within an instant, Katrina's wings disappeared, her horn changed back, and she no longer showed her rippling strength. Instead, she threw her head on her paws, red eyes drooping.

Concern flickered in Julia's eyes, but she knew she couldn't focus on Katrina.

Instead, she turned back to the villains, who were still struggling to get off the ground.

"Leave. Now. Katrina may be exhausted, but she's far from my only Pokémon. And I can do much worse to you than what I did tonight."

The other woman slowly got up as she looked at Julia.

"You've proved your point. We will leave. But this isn't the last you'll see of us."

She turned it to the rest of the intruders, issuing a command.

"Retreat!"

Many of her comrades were staggering to their feet, wincing from the injuries. Some were grabbing their motionless brethren, slinging them onto their backs. Julia caught a glimpse of the redhaired girl breaking away from their forces. Julia thought she saw her fleeing to the forest in the north, and hoped she wouldn't run into any trouble there.

The others clumsily congregated into a mass of people. Julia wondered how the bizarre intruders could stay together when so many were injured and frightened. However, Julia figured they were just desperate to get together so they could get away from her.

Regardless, after several tense minutes, the woman gave another signal. With that, the crowd of people left as quickly as they had come.

Julia let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She rapidly spun around, turning to face Katrina's fallen form.

The Pokémon stirred slightly, but did not get up. Katrina's red eyes were half open, and her body still drooped with fatigue.

Julia walked over to her Pokémon, bending down so that she was at eye level.

"Katrina… I'm sorry I had to ask you to strain yourself like that… But you did well…"

Katrina's eyes glowed at the praise, and she let out a murmur. Julia nodded, imagining her Pokémon was accepting the apology.

"Do you need your Poké Ball?"

Katrina let out a weak growl, fiercely shaking her head.

Julia nodded. She should have known Katrina would refuse. After all, she'd always been too prideful to stay in a Poké Ball.

And after all Katrina been through tonight, Julia was in no mood to force her in one.

Yet as her Pokémon struggled to stand, Julia could not help noticing the toll the battle had taken on her. Katrina trembled as she moved, and every motion looked like a separate effort. Even though the battle was over, Julia could see pain in her Pokémon's eyes.

Rapidly, she rushed over to her side.

"Here, lean on me. That will make it easier."

Katrina nodded gratefully, immediately taking up the request. Julia put a hand on her Pokémon's back, hoping to keep her steady.

Luckily, she succeeded, and the two carefully walked back into the lab.

The lab was about the only thing completely unscathed that night, and the other Pokémon slept as though nothing had happened. Julia counted that as a small miracle, even though she knew Katrina would always be careful about her attacks hitting the place. The intruders had been too far away to do anything, mercifully.

Julia spotted Katrina's pillow and gently led her Pokémon over to it. Katrina collapsed immediately, and was soon fast asleep.

Julia walked over to her makeshift bed, sitting down on it. But unlike Katrina, she did not fall asleep.

Instead, she sat awake, deep in thought.

The fact that this group was hunting Kris…

And they would stop at nothing…

All because of a power Kris could not entirely control…

And maybe _didn't even know_ was dangerous…

And the bizarre people were hunting her with no regrets, and could not be convinced that there were other ways to solve Kris's problem…

And they had killed her many times, destroying incarnations from other worlds…

Even those who had _no power_ and therefore could do _nothing wrong_ …

Julia clenched her fist.

She had all this knowledge now, but what could she do with it?

Of course, she would tell Kris she was being hunted, and prepare her to fight back against the villains.

And she would tell her about how they had killed previous incarnations over and over… Although, admittedly, that information could wait a while. It wasn't worth revealing something so dire until Kris was strong enough to handle it.

But then…

Was revealing the new information _truly enough?_ Was sending Kris after the intruders _truly enough?_

Even after all that, there was no guarantee Kris would successfully fight back… And even though Julia could use everything she had to protect and support her, the young woman still might not be strong enough…

The words from before echoed in Julia's mind.

" _Besides, there is no proof that we ever did any of this. I could be just feeding you a bunch of lies. Many people don't even know of our existence. You can't stop us."_

Julia clenched her fists even tighter.

Was that true?

Was everything hopeless?

She took a deep breath. Perhaps that would calm her down.

She needed to have hope… That could be the only thing left…

Other than her knowledge.

 _Her knowledge…_

Yes, of course.

Julia slowly unclenched her fists, as she came to a realization.

The intruders were wrong.

She _could_ stop them.

Her knowledge _was_ her power.

Because it made her realize one thing they had overlooked.

Their way only _put off_ Kris's problem; it didn't _solve it._

Destroying her got rid of the distortions in one of the worlds, yes.

But all it took was another world… Another Kris who stumbled onto her power…

And the problem would start all over again…

An endless, vicious, cycle…

And if the cycle was not perpetuated by these villains, then _someone else_ might notice, and eliminate her…

But if someone taught her how to _control_ the power…

 _And then_ the ability to travel to other worlds was used…

Then the teachings could be sent to the other incarnations, along with a warning of what was to come…

The solution wasn't foolproof, Julia realized. It would take a lot of time and effort.

But all those incarnations of Kris deserved a chance.

And if Julia could save at least one life, then it would all be worthwhile.

This was the best she could do with the knowledge she had.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **-So this fic has a bit of an interesting history. It was the originally supposed to be a multi-chapter flashback, but I quickly realized that that wouldn't work. The main reason is because Professor Pine does not get a point of view in Holly Rising or Usurping. So I felt like I couldn't do a multi-chapter flashback within those stories without making it feel forced.**

 **-Professor Pine is also an interesting character as well. This is because original incarnation is not mine. She was originally created for the RP Holly Rising is a part of. All credit for the original incarnation of the character goes to Wizardmonfan, a member of the website The Artist's Zone, and the creator of the original RP.**

 **-As for Prof. Pine's original incarnation, only a little bit is known. In the incarnation used in the RP and by extension, Holly Rising, her name is Annelle. She is also the daughter of a prominent member of Team Rocket, and thus affiliated with them. She also takes on a villainous role, trapping Trainers in her study for her own reasons. The dream sequence that she has shows off her original version and role in Holly Rising.**

 **Which means the rest of the fic takes place in Usurping. Where lots of things change.**

 **-For one, Prof. Pine is not evil in that universe. The reason is because I was writing her role in Usurping before I found out that she was one of the main villains in the original RP. In usurping, she's obviously benevolent and one of the key supporters of the protagonist there. So I came the whole scenario I did, including a second villain, in order to have such a drastic change in roles makes sense.**

 **-Her name is also Julia in Usurping. The reason for this change was because I was writing down notes for what she was going to do there, and give her the name Julia before I found out her name in the RP. Rather than change everything I had, I decided to use the idea of a pseudonym. That way, I figured both names would make sense and could be used.**

 **-The final change has to do with her history. The reasons she is not affiliated with Team Rocket here is because of the protagonist in a Usurping. The protagonist in Usurping has a bad history with and becomes incredibly agitated upon meeting anyone associated with Team Rocket. The reverse is also true, with many members recognizing and being terrified of her.**

 **-Unfortunately, I was planning Prof. Pine's benevolent role before I found out she was affiliated with Team Rocket. I quickly realized it wasn't possible to make her fit that role _and_ keep her original history. The reason for that was she and the protagonist of Usurping would be hostile and distrusting toward each other. And that would make the supporting role I had planned not work very well. So that was changed, with a reference to it in the dream sequence.**

 **-The rest of the character, including looks and what Pokémon she uses, was expanded upon from the original. All of the expansions were my creation.**

 **-The idea of using a pseudonym because someone is with Team Rocket comes mainly from the anime. There is a duo called Jessie and James that use pseudonyms and disguises constantly when trying to steal Pokémon. Unfortunately, they are not very good at it.**

 **There's not as many examples of pseudonyms in other media, but they do exist. Probably the best example in the games is N, whose identity as the leader of Team Plasma (at least initially) is not revealed until about halfway through Pokémon Black and White. His true name, Natural, is never revealed in any of the games and can only be found in supplementary materials for them.**

 **-The Pokémon Special also has a few examples of pseudonyms and disguises. The two best examples are Archie (leader of Team Aqua, who later takes a different name and disguise after the team disbands so he can continue wreaking havoc), and the Mask of Ice (leader of a villainous team in the Pokémon Special manga, who also goes by different name and whose true face is never seen until the climax of his manga volume).**

 **-Pokémon reacted to distortions much more severely than humans is an idea I had from other games. In other games involving monsters (such as Final Fantasy), monsters will often react badly to a severe change in the environment. In these games, some of the most sensitive for the humans and some will be more aggressive. The changes will sometimes be supernatural, as well, just like the distortions.**

 **-Trainers calling professors remotely using a laptop and a phone icon on a PC comes from the anime. Ash is seen contacting Professor Oak this way a few times. A few minor examples are in the games. In the early games, accessing the PC box has Bill ask the player what they want to do. Similarly, if a player wants their Pokédex evaluated, all they have to do is access a PC, and the regional professor will evaluate the Pokédex regardless of where the player currently is. Therefore, I like to think that Pokémon professors have something similar to an Internet chat system (like Skype) on their computers to contact Trainers in the field.**

 **-Lucy being called Queen despite not ruling over anything comes from her title in Pokémon Emerald. In Emerald, she's the leader of a place called the Battle Pike and her full title is Pike Queen. In the anime, Lucy is also called Queen Lucy by her subordinates. However, at this point in the series, the Battle Pike has not been established, so the name doesn't mean anything.**

 **-Katrina using an intimidating aura to do damage upon Mega Evolving comes from Pokédex entries. They state that as Mega Absol beats its "wings", it sends an intimidating aura. The Pokédex also states that those easily frightened die from shock upon being hit by the aura. I decided to leave it ambiguous whether Katrina actually killed people with the aura, though.**

 **-Psychic powers is often used to hold things in place. Absol is capable of learning psychic attacks, but Psycho Cut is the only offensive psychic type move it can know. Hence why Katrina uses Psycho Cut here.**

 **-How cloning is treated is based off of the games. In Pokémon lore, a crazy scientist used cloning to create Mewtwo. In the Pokémon anime, he also tried to create other Pokémon and even a human clone. However, only Mewtwo survived.**

 **-The idea of other Trainers picking up on cloning also comes from the games. In some of the games, the player can use glitches to clone their Pokémon and items. However, these glitches can destroy saved data if performed incorrectly. More recently, players can also use modification software and other external means to clone their Pokémon. However, anyone caught using a cloned Pokémon in official events (such as tournaments) can get punished.**

 **-How the idea of other worlds is treated also comes from the games. In Pokémon Omega and Alpha Sapphire, someone brings up the idea of other worlds existing. However, that person is quickly dismissed as crazy, having no proof of these worlds. However, the Alola games confirm the existence of other worlds, and they are just as varied as the story describes.**


End file.
